Studies are in progress to determine the influence of cadmium on caries in the experimental rat model. Progress to date includes the demonstration of a strong caries promoting effect of developmental cadmium on caries and a negating effect of cadmium on cariostasis by fluoride. Studies in progress are designed to determine the mechanism for these effects of cadmium and will include the physical and chemical analysis of enamel exposed to cadmium.